The Gaze of Power
by LinkMast
Summary: After Sasuke abandons the seemingly dead Naruto at the Final Valley, he lives the next 3 years of his life in the hands of Orochimaru
1. After the Final Valley

As Sasuke walked away, he couldn't look back. He needed to complete his dream, his dream of becoming strong enough to destroy his older brother. He could not keep having friends in the ninja world. That would only cause him to become weak. As he walked, through the forest, he dwelled once again on his past. He does not know why his brother would think the way that he did. Then there came an abundance of footsteps from the shrubbery ahead. He was tired, but he knew to keep his defenses up anyway. It was Orochimaru, and along with him was his subordinate, Kabuto Yakashi. "Hey, you're the guy from the Chunin Exams. I should of guessed something was strange about you!", Sasuke exclaimed as they drew near. "Be calm Sasuke, because if you are dealing with me, you have to deal with Kabuto as well". Orochimaru was glaring at Sasuke with a very malevolent stare. "Ha, I'm invited into the fold so easily? What is the catch Orochimaru?", Sasuke said. Kabuto then says, "This is no time for jokes Sasuke. We need to get to Lord Orochimaru's Hideout so that I can have a look at the wounds you sustained in the battle with Naruto. Once you have had your rest, we can get into some training." "Whatever", Sasuke mutters as they approach the edge of the Land of Fire.

Well that is the end of the first chapter of this story, and just as a heads up, in all other chapters Sasuke's dialogue will be bold **like this.** Orochimaru's dialogue will be in  underlined. The rest of the characters will be addressed when they speak as usual. Some will be fictional, and others will be of the series. I will have those listed as the story goes on. If you can review just the first chapter and not the second that will be great.


	2. Training Talk

Two Days Later - Orochimaru's Hideout.

"Sasuke, it is time to begin your training, but first, we need to go see what types of training you will be undertaking in order to defeat Itachi Uchiha." Kabuto was already seeing to it that Sasuke got right down to business. " **Alright, let's just go then, dont keep me waiting.".** Sasuke and Kabuto moved through the hideout, and Sasuke finally got to see just how many people support Orochimaru's cause. He also got to see the grim side of the spectrum, ranging from failed experiments on human subjects to angry guinea pigs stuck in cages. " **Why the hell is this done to test subjects in here?" "** Lord Orochimaru needs these test subjects to acquire all of the jutsu that is known to this world, and he also needs them for experiments that he cannot perform on himself without proper testing to make himself stronger. Lord Orochimaru is an opportunist. He seizes every chance he can get to make sure he can be immortal.", Kabuto replies. " **And you support this strange lifestyle of his?"** "Yes, he needs my applaudable medical expertise in his research", Kabuto states. After a few minutes more walking, they reach Orochimaru's chamber. "Well, here it is. I leave you two to discuss things. But always remember Sasuke, to not trigger his temper." Kabuto says as he shuts the door. " So Sasuke, it is time for your training. One thing I must say that is weak is your new jutsu, the Chidori." " **How is my Chidori a weak jutsu, do you want to feel it's power?** " "Think of it this way Sasuke, since the Chidori is an aspect of close combat, how come we don't improve the jutsu to be able to become a long range attack?" " **Now we are talking** ". " Good. Then starting tomorrow you will begin to train how to improve your Chidori. Now scurry along, I have things to do.".  As Sasuke made his way back to his personal quarters, he thought about what Orochimaru had said. The only thing that he could think about was the idea of the Chidori being way stronger than it already is. But then again, Itachi had snatched his hand and flung it away like it was no problem. He also wondered what Orochimaru would say about his Taijutsu and Genjutsu skills. As Sasuke walked through the laboratory, he noticed a woman wearing glasses and having red hair, who had just started being in Orochimaru's service as well, was staring at him. He just continued to his quarters, where he noticed that he had overslept for so long that it is already nighttime again. There was absolutely no time for personal kunai training or anything of the sorts. Sasuke laid down for sleep, all the while wondering if anyone at all was attempting to find him.

 ** _Well, that is all for this chapter, and I am sorry if they are short, but this is my first story, so be nice about it._**


	3. Chidori: 1000 Birds

The next day following the events of Chapter 2

Sasuke woke up,and immediately went to see Orochimaru about his new training with the Chidori. As he enters Orochimaru's chamber, Orochimaru already began to speak. "So Sasuke, every day will start out with a discussion, such as the one we are going to have, and then we will accomplish the practical part of it. So, your first training will be work with your Chidori, eh? Sasuke, let's hear your thoughts on how to make your Chidori a long range jutsu?" " **I can just learn how to throw it** " " Ha ha ha, Sasuke I support your opposition but it is nonsense, you cannot simply throw a jutsu, it has to be cast, from a distance at an enemy." " **You act like I already know these things?! I had a garbage training routine taught to me by the teachers in Konohagakure!** " "I obviously understand those matters. So let's see... maybe we can have you shoot an electric beam from the palm of your hand that is concentrated with the Chidori's power." Yes that should do. Head over to the training grounds and make a regular Chidori. Then control the chakra flowing into the Chidori into a smaller beam and then shoot it off at some targets." " **Yeah, we will see about that.** " Sasuke then exited Orochimaru's quarters and then realized that he did not know where these training grounds even were. Luckily, Kabuto was in the next room, doing an inventory evaluation on the hideout's medical supplies. " **Hey, Kabuto, where is the hideout's training grounds?** " Kabuto chuckled, "Well, if it isn't Sasuke Uchiha! The training grounds are outside, and off to the of the hideout when we came in." " **Good. That means it's not that far a walk."** Sasuke headed outside of the hideout and turned left. When he walked around the corner, he spotted the training grounds. He stepped inside and began gathering up chakra so that he could begin. After weaving hand signs, he was ready. In the palm of his hand, was the Chidori. " **Chidorrriiii!".**

 ** _That is the end of the chapter. Next is Chapter 4 - Chidori Stream_**


	4. Chidori Stream

" **Chidorrriii!"**. Sasuke's left hand glowed with the electric light of the Chidori, and now needed to change it into a beam. Sasuke concentrated and tried to change it, but the jutsu's power instead just died out. " **Damn it!** ". Sasuke tried again. And again. And again. " **This isn't getting any better!** " , Sasuke then decided to try something new. What he was thinking was that what if he conjured it as a beam to begin with? How well would that work? Sasuke concentrated once a again, and this time, he had a different result. A beam was projecting out of the palm of his hand, though he could not shoot it. Instead he just aimed his palm and completely obliterated every target. He was certainly surprised with his success. " **Now that's better!** ". Sasuke headed back in for the day, to tell Orochimaru of these developments. Then a thought struck his mind. How come no one had overseen his training? As he approached Orochimaru's quarters, he felt dissapointed that the sun had already gone down. "How did your training go, Sasuke?" " **Just about something like this** " Sasuke then used his beam to destroy a pot that was laying on one of the tables. "Good. Very good. But there is one thing wrong that you will work on tomorrow. You should be able to control how strong or weak the beam is. Though blasting everything in your path away is fun, that is not the way to go about things. Your jutsus are not always about strength, they are also about precision. Now go to your quarters. We are done for today." Sasuke then retreated back to his room and contemplated how he would go about making his beam weaker or stronger.

 _ **the very next day...**_

Sasuke woke himself and decided to have food for the first time in a few days. After having a large breakfast, Sasuke made his way to see if Orochimaru was awake. Luckily, he was. " **Orochimaru, give me my briefing so I can get back to my training." "** So now that you have made your chakra into an acceptable beam, although not able to shoot the beam, it is still effective. But now you have to control how powerful that your bbeam will be. Go back to the training grounds, and try and stream weaker and stronger amounts of chakra into the beam." " **Hopefully I see to it that this is done soon, because I am tired of waiting." "** Yes and if you complete this part of your training, I am going to have you run an errand as your first test." " **My first test?" "** Yes, I have to test to see if your Ninjutsu would require more training, but I think it won't. " Sasuke then exited Orochimaru's quarters to try and complete his Ninjutsu training.

 _ **Four Hours later...**_

" **Come on! What am I doing wrong!"** Sasuke once again started up his new jutsu, and had also named it. He was still struggling. He had successfully made it stronger, but could not make it weaker. " **Chidori Stream!"** Sasuke then concentrated his chakra and imagined the beam becoming narrow and compact - this is what he was doing to try and make it weaker. His logic was that the smaller the beam, the weaker it would be. The beam actually compacted itself, and he scratched his name into one of the targets. " **Finally! This also means that tomorrow I have a mission from Orochimaru. Hopefully my mission is to crush someone to dust!"** Sasuke wrapped up his training and proceeded inside to get debfriefed by Orochimaru.

 _ **This is the end of Chapter 4. Make sure to tune in to Sasuke's first mission under Orochimaru's command! As always, leave a review if you can.**_


End file.
